


Undaunted

by regie027



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Hints of Korrasami, Missing Scene, hints of kyalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027
Summary: Asami Sato and Lin Beifong are offered an unexpected chance to bond over the burdens of a distinguished name and their mutual concern over a missed friend. Sequel to True Mettle.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Undaunted

“So basically, if we maintain our current schedule and we’re able to keep trespassers away from the construction area, we should be able to finish most of the renovations just in before the Nations’ heads of state arrival for Prince Wu’s coronation right?” President Raiko lifted his eyes momentarily from the folder an aide was holding in front of him and directed his glance towards the Future Industries CEO. When his question was left hanging in the air unanswered, the President uttered a rather loud “ahem” in a not-so-subtle attempt to call the attention of one particular attendee to the meeting. A moment of silence ensued and still no response. Raiko’s jaw tightened, and a vein pulsed over his left temple as a look of restrained panic flashed over the members of the meeting.

“Ms. Sato, I believe the president is asking you a question.” Raiko’s quick thinking aide leaned over Asami as she tapped her shoulder. The industrialist came out of her stupor uttering a small gasp. A quick scan around the room made her realize her gaffe, noticing that all befuddled stares coming from the conference table were zeroed over her at that precise moment.

“We were discussing your timetable for the completion of the new and improved City Hall building complex,” Raiko said in a gravelly voice as he pushed his glasses over his nose. Asami caught the displeased tone of his voice and immediately stood up, feeling her face heat and pale almost simultaneously. By the time she made it to the front of the room, her usual confident look had taken over as she addressed the members of the reconstruction council.

Just when the city had barely begun to recover from the damages sustained during the Equalist revolt, the double whammy of UnaVaatu’s attack and the proliferation of Spirit Wilds across the city that came after it, brought public works as a priority back to the table. Over two years had passed since the last sighting of the Avatar and the city had no choice but to move forward without her aide on the whole Spirit Wilds issue, relying instead on Master Tenzin and his new airbenders to deal with the situation.

“I’ve read Chief Beifong’s report on the recent uptick in criminal activity in the areas surrounding the construction sites, but I believe we can maintain the current schedule without endangering our workers or the citizens if we allocate additional patrolling to the area.”

Chief Beifong, who had been until that moment listening quietly, replied:

“Let’s see what I can do. My force is strained thin as it is right now, and we’ve heard disturbing rumors of some enterprising criminal elements showing unusual interest in the vines. Apparently, the Earth Kingdom military has some interest in them, which to me sounds like one of Varrick’s little experiments.”

“If President Raiko and the council approve it, I can assign some of our reserve components to augment the police force,” General Iroh suggested. “Many of them already live here, so they’re personally invested in wanting to see these projects completed.”

“I think that could be a reasonable option if Chief Beifong doesn't object,” the president replied. As Asami went over the last talking points of her presentation, Raiko’s personal secretary slid into the meeting room as discreetly as possible and murmured something that appeared to be urgent judging by Raiko’s severe expression.

“I think we’ve covered the major topics so if there isn’t anything else on the agenda left to discuss, the meeting is adjourned. Beifong, work with Iroh on the augmentees plan and Ms. Sato, the Minister of Treasury should answer your questions about funding for the next stage of the Central City Station. Good evening all.” And with that, Raiko left in a hurry as his secretary and aide juggled several folders and documents they picked up from the table in a hurry, leaving a trail of papers behind. The other attendees followed suit and soon the only people remaining were Asami, Chief Beifong, and one police sergeant who had come in behind the president’s secretary and was now relaying some last-minute news to his superior.

“Figures,” Lin commented with a chortle. “Poor Mako must be ecstatic with the news.”

“What news?” inquired Asami. She had crossed the length of the conference room and made it to the corner where Chief Beifong listened attentively to the newcomer. Beifong lifted an open hand towards the officer and glanced at Asami.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It’s just that I heard you mention Mako and it’s been a while since we’ve spoken…”

“Don’t worry, we’re not talking about anything confidential. It’s just that Raiko bailed on us to get chummy with the Earth Kingdom royal delegates. He’s bending over backward to accommodate their needs because he wants to maintain the United Republic’s privileged status on imports. Apparently, Varrick maneuvered that agreement behind Kuvira’s back in an effort to get Raiko’s good graces back so he must plan on selling the government something, probably some new tech.”

“Always the same old Varrick and his dealings and double-dealings. So Mako will be assigned back into the king’s security detail, right?”

Beifong nodded and stared at Asami again, but this time with a concerned look.

“You were uncharacteristically off today. Is everything okay?”

Asami couldn’t help crimson from rising to her cheeks but managed to respond with a small smile, touched by the chief’s concerns. It felt good to have someone check on her, especially now that her mind felt burdened with concerns that arrived in the form of a long, overdue letter.

“I believe I still owe you a proper meal. I have some news from Korra and I can fill you in the details during lunch. Thank the Earth Kingdom delegation for forcing Raiko to finish the meeting early, giving you plenty of time to spare for a little unexpected detour.”

“But…” stammered Lin, feeling cornered.

“As you can see, there’s no reason for you to refuse my offer,” Asami retorted with a self-assured hand wave.

Despite her best effort, Lin could not hide a small grin. “Ever the skillful negotiator. Guess a detour for lunch won’t make a big dent in my schedule.”

“The city can spare their great police chief for an hour or two. Let’s meet downstairs after we both finish our businesses here.”

Lin chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.”

Half an hour later, as their appetites worked through the chef’s special, udon noodles with selected cuts of choice beef and vegetables and his special spicy seasoning, the two women shared their impressions of the meeting.

“I believe your work has restored faith in Future Industries and your family name. In a couple of years, you’ve rebuilt most of the city to make it more efficient than it was before. That’s no small feat.”

“Thank you, Lin. This city is my home and I feel this is a way to give back to the place that I was born and raised.”

“You know you don’t have to atone for your father’s acts. You are as much a victim of them as the rest of the city was.”

Asami nodded, her face sobering. “It has been hard to not be ashamed of my family name but every time I feel tempted to do so I remember that it is also my mother’s and my name. No matter what that man did to sully it, I won’t allow the people to associate it with disgrace but with fortitude, determination, and innovation.”

Lin felt a sense of kinship with the young industrialist. The burdens of carrying a famous name were basically a cornerstone of her identity and the path in life she chose to undertake. It had taken most of her existence for her to find what fulfilled her rather than what her famous mother might have wanted. From what she could surmise from their brief interactions, Asami was faring much better than herself at her age and she couldn’t be gladder for that. 

“You’ve just described yourself there.”

The engineer gazed at Lin for a moment, startled at her words. She didn’t expect such an observation coming from the apparently aloof officer. She had been keen enough to understand that Lin was the type of person to let her actions make the talking for her, and this unusual gesture filled her heart with warmth.

“So, what news do you have of Korra? Is she finally coming back?” Lin could read the worry in her eyes even before she spoke. Her instinct told her that her momentary lapse during the meeting was directly related to the contents of the letter.

“To be honest, I’m worried about her. I just wish she had accepted my offer to go with her, to help her get better.”

“Has there been any improvement?”

“Physically, yes, but mentally, Korra is still struggling. Here…” Asami slid a single white folded sheet over the table. As Beifong kept reading, her eyebrows knitted together in worry. When she finished, she handed back the letter in silence. Asami put away the letter with utmost care inside the inner pocket of her jacket, observing as Beifong’s mind appeared to be assimilating what she had just read.

“I don’t want to sound selfish but I confess there have been moments I’ve wished I could just turn around and abandon everything to leave for the South Pole because I can sense her fear and restlessness and frustration about the possibility of never being her old self.”

“You’re not being selfish. On the contrary, as her friend you worry and you just want to be there for her. What she has gone through and what she is still going through is very difficult. I try to put myself in her shoes and I can only imagine what it might be like. When Amon took my bending away, I felt... violated. I felt that a vital part of me had been torn apart and it left me with a void I dreaded nothing would ever fill again. It overwhelmed me with hopelessness and pain, and it made me feel useless.”

Lin paused as she cleared her throat. It was clear to Asami that this stoic woman seldom if ever, spoke about her experience with Amon and she felt privileged she had opened enough to allow her a look into her soul. Her respect for her increased tenfold.

“But what Zaheer did on top of what Amon and Unalaq had already done to her...” her voice deepened, rage and frustration seething underneath each syllable. “What the Red Lotus did to Korra is something so despicable there are no words to properly describe it. Zaheer is lucky that our government is merciful enough that it spared his life because if it had been up to me, I assure you I wouldn’t have.” The steeled resolve behind Beifong’s eyes told Asami this was no mere bluff. Lin meant every word.

“I can feel it, Lin. Korra is suffering and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“But you are. You have not given up on her, have you?”

“Never!” Asami slammed the table with both palms so hard the bowls and plates rattled, spilling over the immaculate white tablecloth what remained of their meal. Some guests from nearby tables displayed their displeasure at the emotional outburst, but Asami couldn't care less for their judging looks.

“I’ve kept writing even when I’ve felt it’s useless and you can’t imagine the joy I felt when I got her letter but after reading it, I couldn’t stop crying because I know that even putting these thoughts into writing must have been difficult to her.”

“It’s never easy to come to terms with one’s own weaknesses,” Lin muttered as she lowered her glance pensively over her bowl. Asami sensed it was something that applied as much to herself as to Korra.

“She has always taken pride in her strength and resilience and to be honest, everyone believed she would just bounce back because it is what she did before.”

“We might have taken her strength for granted, but if she can write to you about these things, it is because she trusts you. Even if you’re not there at the South Pole physically, you are still helping because she can talk to you about things she can’t tell anyone else.”

“Please don’t tell her I told you about this,” Asami pleaded.

“Don’t worry, this will stay just between us. Korra and I might have had our differences in the past, but I care deeply about her, but don’t tell her I said that!”

Asami chuckled. “I promise. Thank you for having lunch with me, Lin.”

“I should be the one thanking you for treating me. I can’t remember the last time I had a proper lunch, and a fancy one no less. And don’t say Zaofu because most of my meals there were nothing but pure stress!”

“Yeah, don’t remind me. I don’t know what generated more tension in that dining room, you or Varrick’s magnets!”

At the memory of the eccentric moguls’s contraption, both shared a hearty laugh that dispelled the melancholic mood that had befallen their reunion. Lin fished a pocket watch from one of her trouser pockets and stood up.

“I’m glad we could share lunch, but I’m afraid duty calls.”

Asami hailed a waiter and stood up too. “I know. I can give you a ride to the station if you like. I’m heading to the Treasury Department to meet with the minister and police headquarters is on the way.”

“If that’s the case, then sure. You still have a radio with the police frequency in your satomobile?”

“How do you know that?”

“Mako told me, but he also told me you recalled the radios from satomobiles already sold and replaced them with regular ones. As Chief of Police, I really appreciate that.”

“I was the least I could do for the headaches that particular feature gave your department,” Asami replied as she paid the bill and as they made their way out of Kwong’s, a valet parked Asami’s car in front of the restaurant. As the heiress headed her sleek sports satomobile towards downtown, Lin turned on the radio and began searching for the police frequency.

“... chase in progress following the robbery of the First Four Nation’s National bank. I repeat, calling all units on patrol near Omashu avenue…”

Even before Chief Beifong could even utter a word, Asami suddenly made a sharp u-turn, speeding up her satomobile as she caught sight of several police vehicles giving chase to a trio of satomobiles fleeing at top speed. Sliding over metal wires overhead, a small contingent of police metalbenders was also on the chase. Suddenly, one of the vehicles careened and took a wrong turn, landing against the wave of incoming traffic. Honks and panicked hollers invaded the road as unsuspecting drivers found themselves staring at a satomobile heading straight towards them, forcing them to maneuver out of the way to avoid colliding with the reckless robbers. The metalbender team held off their chase to redirect traffic and allow the other units to follow them safely.

“Keep up with the other vehicles. I’ve got this!” radioed Lin as Asami closed the distance between themselves and the delinquents. Realizing that they still had a car on their toes, one of the robbers, a waterbender, hurled ice stakes against them, but Lin shattered them with her wires before they could reach them. The waterbender then covered the pavement with ice, but Asami’s skillful driving kept their satomobile steady without sliding out of control.

“Lin, we need to stop them before they reach the bridge!”

“Keep us close. I almost got them.”

Asami floored the gas pedal and when they were a few feet from the delinquent’s car, Lin saw the opening she was waiting for, an empty, abandoned lot straight ahead. When she was close enough, with her bending, she flipped the car to its side and towards the empty lot. The car gyrated and bounced several times until it stopped with its wheels pointing upwards. Lin leaped from Asami’s car, but before she could pry the thieves from the vehicle, a fireball flew so close it singed loose strands from her head and she caught the scent of burnt hair.

“Reinforcements!” yelled Asami as Lin retreated quickly behind the satomobile. From there, both women saw the thieves were being aided out of the crashed car by a handful of their colleagues that included the firebender that had attacked Lin.

“I have an idea but I need you to distract them,” the magnate said as she put on her glove.

“You’ve got it,” replied the chief. Lin placed both her palms on the ground and pillars of earth rose up with a rumble. Some robbers lost their footing while others were smacked silly by the pillars and fell to the ground unconscious. As the remaining handful of delinquents who avoided the pillars focused their attack on Lin, Asami surreptitiously made it to the lot. One thief caught sight of her, but before she could react, the glove fell over the car’s back bumper. The electric current not only shocked the passengers still inside the car but the thief who had spotted her, who at that very moment, was holding the driver’s hand. When Asami looked around, the thieves that weren’t shocked or unconscious were being tied up by Lin, and minutes later, police cruisers whisked them away to jail.

“Is it too late to invite you to join the force? That was some top-notch driving,” Lin said admiringly.

Asami let out a chuckle. “I’m afraid I’m already taken. I’m Team Avatar’s designated all-around driver, but thanks for the offer, anyway.”

“If you change your mind, you know where to find me. Oh, by the way, I’ll make sure to send a copy of the incident report to the minister of the treasury. That should help smooth things over since you missed your appointment.”

Asami’s eyes opened wide. “Spirits, I completely forgot about that meeting.”

“I believe she will not only understand but will probably be very impressed by what you did.”

“Would it be too terrible to admit that I don’t regret missing the meeting? This was fun and I really missed doing things like this.”

Lin placed a reassuring hand over the industrialist’s shoulder. “I bet you do.”

“There you are! My eyes must be deceiving me because it’s Chief Lin Beifong working on a crime scene and has remained unscathed. To whom I owe this miracle?”

“Hi Kya!” Asami warmly greeted the elder waterbender. It was Lin’s turn to widen her eyes at the unexpected visit.

“Kya? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve heard through the radio that you were involved in a police chase so I decided to be proactive and come to you before you arrived at my door with yet another wound to tend, but I see that you won’t be needing my help.” There was a disappointed pout hanging on Kya’s lips. Chief Beifong looked positively befuddled over this, and Asami was doing her very best to repress the laugh that was bubbling inside her chest at the scene.

“Asami lent me a hand,” stammered Beifong.

“No wonder everything went so smoothly. Thank you, Asami for watching over Lin. I swear she gets injured just as an excuse to see me.”

Chief Beifong’s face suddenly turned bright red and Asami had to bring a hand over her mouth to dissimulate the laughter that was about to burst.

Kya arched an eyebrow, evidently amused. “Well, since I won’t have any patching up to do, guess I should return to Air Temple Island.”

“How about we share some tea before you go back to Air Temple Island and Lin retreats to her office?” Asami proposed.

“Tea sounds like a lovely idea!” Kya exclaimed. “What do you say, Lin? I think after this arrest, you’ve won yourself a couple of hours off.”

Chief Beifong crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, alright, if you insist,” she grumbled begrudgingly, but behind the gruff act, Asami noticed how Beifong’s eyes softened at the sight of Kya. She wondered if she looked the same when she talked about Korra, and the thought brought a smile to her face.

That night, as Asami narrated the day’s events meticulously in a lengthy letter to Korra, she thought once more of Lin’s words and the reassurance and hope they instilled in her. Korra’s selfless bravery and strength had been an inspiration to them all. She had literally saved them from ten thousand years of darkness and had brought the Air Nation back. Now, in her friend’s darkest hour, it was her turn to lend her own strength, her hope, her belief in Korra to help her come through the hardest challenge yet in her life.

And Asami’s love for her will remain unspoken, undaunted until she comes back to her and to the world.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this second foray with Lin and Asami. I'm really enjoying their dynamic and Kya bringing the right touch of mischief and lightheartedness, is always a treat.
> 
> I would love to hear your comments/opinions so feel free to share them. Till the next one!


End file.
